Be my Brothers but let me live
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: Set in OotP. There was a member of Dumbledore's Army that wasn't subject to punishment because the Weasley's stood in her way. Story is better than summary.


**The OC I used here, Olivia or Olli as the boys call her, is the same one from my other HP story, For Comfort, For Solace but this story is in no way connected to the other one except for Olli. And I only own her even I wish the boys were mine.**

I watched the rest of Dumbledore's Army leave the Great Hall with either silent tears escaping their eyes or holding one of their hands with anger spilling across their face. I waited patiently for the two faces that I felt the worst about, getting a glare from Seamus for not having to share their pain and small, sad smiles from everyone else. Finally, a flash of brilliant red hair caught my eye and I turned to see Fred and George Weasley walking towards me, smiling brightly but hatred coloring their eyes. I put my hand out timidly and spoke.

"Let me see your hands, boys," I whispered, tears already stinging my eyes. I felt so bad that they had to be subjected to the torture of that old gargoyle's demonic quill. The day they got caught, I was sick so I obviously wasn't there. Seamus was pissed that I hadn't gotten caught and insisted that I be turned in as well, that didn't sit well with Fred and George. They always protected me, ever since our first day at Hogwarts and their older brother, Percy, called me a stupid little twit just because I didn't know much about the history of Hogwarts. I was Muggle-born, what did I know? Anyways, they pranked him to get him back and the boys have been protecting me ever since. We were best friends long before that though, since birth but before that day they had never protected me like that. I had offered to turn myself in but they wouldn't have it. So I let it go, knowing that you can never win an argument with one Weasley, forget two that's just mental.

The boys looked at each other, then back at me and shook their heads.

"It's nothing, Olli. We'll be fine. Don't worry about it," George answered quietly despite the fact that the three of us were alone. Fred nodded in agreement. But I was determined to have a look and see if I could help. I grabbed Fred's hand as he was distracted by something outside and what I saw made my heart break and tears fall.

"Oh, Freddie," was all I could get out before my vision blurred with tears. He had the lines that they were told to write cut into his hand and it was bleeding a fair bit. I looked at George and he sighed in defeat before showing me his hand, which was, in true Weasley twin fashion, identical to his brother's. "I should have been in there with you boys, with all of you. I deserve this just as much as you do. Actually I deserve it more because I was a coward and hid behind you two when I should've taken responsibility for my own actions. I'm going to turn meself in to Umbridge right now and you can't stop me," I said with the likeness of a small child.

As I went to walk away, I felt a pair of strong, familiar arms encircle my waist and Fred walked in front of me. Figures that George would stop Fred and me would play bad cop. You probably think that George was holding me back from going to Umbridge, but that's not right. He knew that Fred was enough to stop that but he also knew that Fred would say something to piss me off and so he was protecting his brother.

"Now, Olivia, just what to you think you're going to accomplish by turning yourself in to Umbridge," Fred asked with a cheeky smirk on his face. I sighed in defeat and answered.

"Well, Officer Weasley, I figured she'd be so grateful that I was honest that she'd give me a lollipop," I replied cheekily. I felt George chuckle behind me as Fred rolled his eyes at my sarcastic answer. Then he got very serious.

"Honestly Olli, we're trying to protect you, why won't you let us," he questioned. And there it was, the one thing George premeditated. Fred said something to piss me off. Fred's trademark wicked smirk slowly moved across his lips as he saw the anger darken my olive eyes. That bastard.

"Fred Weasley, how dare you! I am seventeen years old and you think I still need you and George to protect me? Abso-fucking-lutely not! I'm a big girl now, I have been for a while, Freddie," I yelled. He just makes me so angry. I took a couple deep breaths before continuing in a calm voice, "I love you both very much. You're my best friends, my brothers. I appreciate that you want to watch over me but I have to make mistakes from time to time. You treat me like a little girl; I'm older than the both of you." I saw the defeat in Fred's eyes as he looked past me, at George and nodded his head. I felt George's arms leave my waist.

"You're right, Olli," George said from behind me. I turned to look at him. "We do treat you like a little girl but it's only because we love you so much and we never want to see you hurt or anything other than happy. We'll ease up from now on, won't we, Freddie?" I turned to look at Fred and saw him nod. I couldn't help smiling as I opened my arms.

"Come here, boys," I said, pulling them into a group hug, their 6'3" frames towering over my 5'3" frame. I felt George stroking my long black hair, just like he always did when he hugged me. We shared a short, comfortable silence before Fred broke it.

"You should probably go if you want to catch Umbridge to turn yourself in," Fred said quietly. He still didn't agree with it but he respected my decision all the same.

"Oh well, I guess I won't tell her then," I answered, still holding my boys. Fred pulled away a little bit and looked down at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"Did you really just say that? After all that fussing, you're not going to tell her anyways," he replied, his voice rising a bit. I smiled innocently.

"I figure I can listen to you guys this one last time. Plus I never said I'd stop listening to you, I said I wanted the freedom to make the choices for myself," I explained. I watched the frustration drain from Fred's eyes and George chuckled once more. They each kissed one of my cheeks and laughed.

"I love you, Olli," George started.

"But you are a headache and a half some days," Fred finished.

"I love you too, boys," I giggled as I gave them each a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed their hands and pulled them towards me, "Let's go to the common room."

I still listen to their opinions on my decisions and most of the time I end up siding with them. I tell them that I changed my mind but I think they know that they still make most of my decisions for me. We never talk about it though.

**Hope you liked!**

**PS I call Fred and George the boys instead of the twins because I read in a interview that Oliver and James Phelps actually don't like to be called the twins so this is out of respect for the sexy men that gave Fred and George life.**


End file.
